La Depresión de Salazar Slytherin
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Segun la historia Salazar se enamoro de una compañera de su casa pero las cosas no salieron como el esperaba ahora mucho tiempo despues ha encontrado a una pareja con la que quizas pueda escuchar las palabras que le hubiesen salvado de la muerte o condenar a su elegido a su mismo cruel y terrible destino. Entren y enterence si Lucius podra escuchar ese TE AMO de parte de Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas hola soy yo de nuevo con una historia muy bonita que me gusto mucho y espero que disfruten es bastante tierna y me llena de emoción heberla escrito espero que les guste y con ustedes

_**La Depresión de Salazar Slytherin**_

NPOV

Estaba feliz ir a Hogwarts, era lo mejor, además, que iba a conocer mucha gente y estudiar mucho.

Me despedí de mis padres y aborde el expreso.

Fui al vagón que me correspondía y preferí tomar el compartimiento del fondo.

Abrí la puerta y cerré de una vez.

Al instante en que me daba la vuelta para marcharme, se abrió.

-. Lo siento no quise molestar.

-. No te preocupes pasa - me invitó a pasar.

-. Gracias - pase con mi lechuza y baúl.

-. Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy

-. Narcissa Black - sonreí y estreche su mano.

-. Mucho gusto - conversamos de todo y nada.

-. Espero que seas una Slytherin.

-. Yo solo quiero aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad.

-. Vale - seguimos hablando un buen rato hasta que llegamos.

En la cena del gran comedor, ambos salimos escogidos Slytherins y la reacción de nuestros padres fue de alegría.

Mi primo Sirius quedó en Gryffindor ah casi lo olvidaba mi hermana Bellatrix al igual que Andrómeda quedaron en Slytherin.

-. Vamos - ese fue Lucius, quien prácticamente me saco del gran comedor.

Ya llevábamos un mes y medio en el colegio y ya éramos inseparables.

-. A donde vamos - el me miro y sonrió con entusiasmo-. Llévame- empezamos a correr y llegamos a una pared, en donde Lucius colocó su mano y luego puso la mía. Entramos a un prado en donde habían muchas clases de flores, hadas, mariposas y se sentía la magia.

-. Es fantástico Lucius - el asintió. Ambos echamos a correr hasta caer jadeantes y risueños.

-. Es muy diferente a cuando lo encontré - puse mi cabeza en su pecho y el acaricio mi cabello.

-. ¿En que era diferente?

-. Bueno no había mariposas, ni hadas y menos todas estas flores.

-. Y ¿que había?

-. Solo pasto, el riachuelo y los árboles con frutas creo que faltabas tu - yo sonreí feliz.

-. Gracias por traerme - lo abrace más.

Nos quedábamos en ese prado todos los días. Ahí almorzábamos, estudiábamos y conversábamos.

LPOV

Narcissa era mi mejor amiga, una niña genial. Muy estudiosa aplicada y hermosa.

No tenía amigas porque la envidiaban ya que era muy hermosa. Lo que no me gustaba era que venían las vacaciones de navidad y no la vería - . ¿En qué piensas?

-. En que vienen las vacaciones de Navidad - le respondí.

-. Ah ya y ¿por qué estas triste?

No le podía decir que era por mi padre Abraxas.

-. Porque no podremos venir al prado - eso también era una razón.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

Me gustaba que me abrazara y me besara las mejillas; me gustaba que siempre estaba conmigo; me gustaba que me hablara solo a mí y que conmigo paseara; que estuviese a mi lado; me gustaba que siempre me consolara y apoyara.

Me gustaba su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos azul grisáceo. Toda ella. Me gustaba.

Llegó el día en que nos iríamos a las vacaciones de navidad.

-. Te enviare cartas y dulces - me dijo y yo asentí.

-. Y yo también te voy a extrañar - la abrace y ella a mí.

-. Yo también Lucius.

-. Lucius - mi alegría se esfumo era Abraxas -. Quien es esta hermosa niña - preguntó

-. Narcissa Black - el asintió y tomó su mano

-. Abraxas Malfoy - ella sonrió

-. Mucho gusto señor Malfoy

-. El placer es mío Narcissa

-. Cissy amor - esa de seguro era Druella su madre.

-. Mamá - se abrazaron

-. Abraxas - saludo Druella

-. Druella - reconoció.

-. Mamá, el es Lucius - me presentó y yo sonreí.

-. Mucho gusto Lucius Malfoy.

-. El gusto es mío Druella Rosier.

-. Bueno es hora de. Irnos. - anunció mi padre.

-. Adiós - nos despedimos y a cada paso que daba me sentía más indefenso.

Llegamos a Malfoy Mannor

-. Mi amor - esa era mi madre Penélope Malfoy

-. Mamá - corrí hasta ella y la abrace

-. Mi niño - beso mi rostro y yo el de ella

-. ¿Como estas? - ella sonrió.

-. Muy bien amor y ¿tu?

-. Ya, ya, ya me lo vas a volver marica - me estrello contra la pared con un hechizo.

-. Lucius amor - ella corrió hasta mí y me abrazó.

-. Déjalo - me alejó de ella, me tomó por un brazo y a rastras me tiro en mi habitación.

El dolor era terrible, me sentía terrible. Quería a Narcissa y a mi madre conmigo.

-. Lucius amor - me levito. Hasta la cama en donde me desvistió y curo mis heridas manualmente.

-. Te amo Lucius - beso mi mejilla y acaricio mi cabeza y dentro de la bruma la vi, tenía el labio roto al igual que la nariz.

-. ¿Tienes hambre?

Yo asentí

Un elfo doméstico trajo mi comida y ella me ayudó a comer.

-. Descansa amor - yo asentí y dormí

Mientras dormía soñaba con ella Narcissa.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este es el primer capitulo. Y ya tengo bastantes adelantados asi que no tardare tanto en actualizar**_

_**Besos…**_

_**D.F.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Enfrentándote

_**Dedico este capítulo a **__**MIllie 7310**__** que se ha tomado la molestia de leer este fic y te agradezco las criticas que son muy reconstructivas. Gracias por el reviews y tratare de ponerlo en práctica no soy muy buena con eso de la gramática y puntuación **_

**N/A**:

_**Todos**_ _**los personajes o algunos le pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de la señora J.K.R.**_

_**Ahora sin más y con mucho cariño para los lectores…**_

_**Enfrentándote**_

_**-**_ PPOV

Estaba en mi cama, sentada, viendo hacia la ventana.

Si tan solo pudiera ser libre con mi bebé, con Lucius, pero no se podía.

Todos los días me lamentaba no poder evitar lo que pasó, pero lo único bueno de esto era mí Lucius. Ya solo faltaban seis años para terminar este suplicio y alejarme de Abraxas Malfoy.

Llegó a la habitación y como todas las noches, empezaba a tocarme, pero me aparte.

-. No quiero - él se veía consternado - . No me toques.

-. Eres mi mujer - utilizó ese "recurso"

-. Me vale - el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-. ¿Me quieres?- preguntó con un deje de dolor en su voz.

-. ¿Crees que voy a querer a un hombre que me viola y golpea? - el se quedó petrificado

-. No, Abraxas - me gire para salir.

-. Yo te amo - me dijo y yo negué.

-. No es amor Abraxas, tus estas confundido. Si me amaras no me golpearías y no maltratarías a mi hijo.

-. Nuestro hijo- me corrigió.

-. Es mío - y lo vi bien -. Si lo consideraras también tu hijo no lo maltratarías.

-. ¿Por qué a él si lo quieres?

-. Es lo único bueno que tengo de este matrimonio y lo que me ayudó a sobreponerme de lo que me hiciste, Abraxas.

-. ¡No querías estar conmigo!

-. Y sigo sin querer

-. Pues vas a querer - me tiro en la cama -. Él, no hace nada y tú lo quieres y yo trato de hacer algo y no me quieres.

-. Déjame.

-. Eres mía y sé, que te gusta que te haga mía - lo aleje.

-. Lo odio - se quedó en la cama y yo me puse de pie.-. Escúchame bien Abraxas, vuelves a tocar a mi hijo y te aseguro que te denuncio, por utilizar maldiciones imperdonables contra tu hijo y maltrato intrafamiliar. Tú eliges.

Salí de la habitación dejándolo petrificado

Fui donde mi bebé.

Se escribía a diario con una niña y se enviaban regalos y dulces.

Yo le horneaba galletas y lo ayudaba con sus heridas.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes Lucius?

-. Mejor mamá - sonrió y beso mi mejilla

-. ¿Quieres salir?- le pregunté porque ya estaba harta de estar encerrada.

-. ¿Dónde?

-. Hogsmeade - él se bajo de la cama con cuidado y lo ayude a llegar al baño.

-. Bien estas guapísimo, pero cuando te canses regresamos, ¿eh? - asintió

Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado y fuimos a las chimeneas.

-. ¿A dónde crees que vas, Penélope?

-. No me molestes, Abraxas.

El miro a Lucius luego a mí.

-. ¿Dónde van?

-. Hogsmeade - y entramos en la chimenea.

-. ¿Quieres de este Lucius?- pregunte mostrándole un pastel de calabaza.

-. Si - le compre el pastel de calabaza.

-. Y como te va en el colegio.- quería saber todo de mi hijo.

-. Muy bien junto con Narcissa somos los primeros lugares.- se escuchaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

-. Eso está muy bien. Cariño…-llame su atención quería decirle que no fuese como Abraxas, pero con lo inteligente que era mi Lucius, tendría que decirle muchas cosas.

-. ¿Qué paso mamá?

-. Hijo solo te diré una cosa - el asintió -. Nunca golpees a una mujer y trátala con respeto.

-. Si mamá - lo bese.

Fuimos por muchos lugares y le compre muchos dulces y golosinas.

-. Penélope. - me giré y vi a Bressco Breas

-. ¿Bressco, como estas?

-. Muy bien. Oh, el debe ser Lucius

- . Si - y sonreí

-. Lucius, el es mi amigo de la infancia, Bressco Breas.

-. Mucho gusto señor Breas- Sonrió mi bebé.

-. Igual Lucius.

-. Fue un placer verte Bressco, pero debo irme. Adiós.

-. Adiós Penélope. hasta luego Lucius.

-. Hasta luego señor Breas.

Llegamos a casa y fuimos a su habitación.

-. ¿Quién es el señor Breas?

-. Era un amigo de la infancia y juventud.- recalqué.

-. ¿Y por qué no te casaste con él?

-. Tu papá se interpuso- y era cierto. Bressco y yo éramos novios y nos amábamos con locura, hasta ese fatídico día, que marco mi vida para siempre y me condeno a este infierno. a lo que otros llaman vida matrimonial.

-. ¿Y tú lo quieres a papá?

-. Abraxas, es un hombre difícil y no, no lo amo.

-. ¿Y entonces porque te casaste?

-. Porque estaba embarazada de ti amor- no me gustaba recordar las razones.

-. Pero tú podías cuidarme y estar separados.- todavía recuerdo que esa era mi intención incluso Bressco me apoyaba, ya que el antes de ser mi novio, era mi mejor amigo.

-. Eso era lo que planeaba, pero de repente se autorizó una nueva ley en el ministerio, que estipulaba que toda bruja embarazada, tendría que casarse para garantizar un hogar a su hijo, hasta que este cumpliese la mayoría de Edad.

-. O sea que serás libre en seis años- dijo el tomando mi mano y gracias a la Legeremancia "debe haber un hechizo, que me haga crecer más rápido" por lo que sonreí. Ese era la razón por la que respiraba.

-. Si cariño.

Dormí en la habitación con mi hijo.

NPOV

Las navidades llegaron y por medio de lechuza, le envié un regalo a Lucius y muchos dulces al igual que un trozo de pastel, de chocolate, vainilla y fresa.

-. ¿Lo quieres mucho cierto?- esa era mi madre.

-. Si es mi único amigo- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-. ¿Y amigas?- se veía preocupada.

-. No tiene, porque todas la envidian por ser la amiga de Lucius y bonita.- esa era Bella.

-. No les hagas caso corazón.- dijo mamá abrazándome.

-. No importa el es un gran amigo.- ella sonrió.

-. Ya lo veo.- dijo poniéndose de pie, luego de trenzar mi cabello.

-. ¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Andrómeda

-. Hoy celebraremos navidad en casa, al estilo muggle.

-. Si - la navidad fue increíble y la pasamos de lo mejor.

Pasaron los días y ya era hora de volver al colegio.

-. Adiós mamá - fui con Lucius y lo abrace.

-. ¿Como estas?- pregunto mi gran amigo.

-. Bien y ¿tú?- respondí porque lo vi algo pálido.

-. También. – fue lo único que dijo.

-. Amor es hora de subir.- dijo una mujer muy hermosa y rubia. Era su mamá.

-. Usted debe ser la señora Malfoy, déjeme decirle que sus pasteles son deliciosos - ella sonrió

-. Gracias Narcissa. hola Druella

-. Pennie- la saludo mamá.

-. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un pastel y conversamos?- propuso la mamá de Lucius.

-. Claro.

Nos despedimos y abordamos el tren. Lucius, se veía cansado.

-. ¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-. Si solo que no dormí bien- dijo dejándome para nada convencida.

-. Bien.- respondí y el asintió.

-. ¿Y cómo la pasaste?- quiso cambiar de tema y lo acepte, cuando se sintiera bien, hablaríamos al respecto.

-. Genial festejamos al estilo Muggle

-. Muy bien – sonrió -. Mi madre y yo hicimos un día de campo navideño y horneo dulces, todo delicioso.

-. Genial, tu madre hornea delicioso.

-. Si - así nos quedamos mí cabeza en su pecho y el acariciando mi cabello.

Cenamos y luego fuimos a nuestra sala común.

-. Vamos te ves cansado - lo acompañe hasta su habitación -. Que descanses Lucius.

-. Igual Cissy - bese su mejilla y abrace.

-. Te extrañe Lucius.- le hice saber.

-. Y yo a ti Cissy, pero ya estás aquí.- sonrió ampliamente y visiblemente feliz.

-. Si ya estamos aquí.

Salí de su habitación y en la sala común, Marcus Marcs me detuvo.

-. Yo también quiero que me acompañes a mi cama, pero de esa no saldrías - yo entrecerré los ojos.

-. Oh Marcus, se supone que vienes a Hogwarts, a estudiar, no ha suplir tus necesidades de depravado ¿qué pensarían tus padres? ¿Qué hay de tu crianza? A mí, me daría vergüenza ser tu madre y ver, que aunque te eduque bien, te fuiste por el mal camino y te convertiste es un...

-. Vale lo siento, Black. No volverá a pasar.

-. Me alegra saberlo. Y ustedes, si nos atacamos nosotros mismos ¿a dónde acabaremos? Piénsenlo. Ahora mejor estudiemos, no quiero a nadie debajo de ocho.

-. Vale.

A partir de ese día, nadie se metió más conmigo. Lucius, ya estaba mejor y nos las pasábamos en el Prado y luego, íbamos a los círculos de estudio que había creado.

-. Vienen las vacaciones de verano, Lucius.- le dije y el frunció el seño.

-. Si es fantástico.- dijo tratando en vano de ocultar su molestia -. Puedo visitarte.- asentí.

-. Claro que sí.

-. Te quiero - me abrazó

-. Y yo a ti - bese su mejilla.

Llegamos al prado y fui al riachuelo.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Y gracias por leer quiero que sepan que estaré actualizando semana tras semana o cuando pueda es que la escuela ya está en sus últimas y bueno hay que echarle ganas.**_


	3. Chapter 3: El tiempo pasa

_**Hola disculpen la tardanza aquí está el nuevo capítulo bastante jugoso y estoy contenta por el espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece.**_

NPOV.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, estas a los meses y los meses, a los años.

-. Lucius - lo llame ya estábamos en tercer año.

-. Narcissa - se abrazaron -. ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto y yo le sonreí.

-. ¿Bien y tú?

-. También vamos- tomo mi mano y fuimos con dirección al expreso.

Subimos al expreso de Hogwarts y tomamos nuestro compartimiento.

-. ¿Y qué hiciste este verano?- me pregunto como siempre.

-. Bueno fui con mi madre al mundo muggle y visitamos a unos amigos suyos fue divertido. ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-. Me fui con mamá a donde los abuelos en Canadá Mágico. el lugar es hermoso.

Nos quedamos abrazados en un cómodo silencio.

-. Feliz cumpleaños, Narcissa - me felicitó.

-. Pero si cumplí hace tres días y me felicitaste.- le recordé y el negó.

-. Lo quería hacer en persona- me dio una caja con un pastel de chocolate y almendras que hace su madre.

-. Gracias Lucius - lo abrace y bese sus ojos sus mejillas, su nariz y frente. Luego, el señaló sus labios y yo los roce a penas. siempre hacía lo mismo.

-. Es de mis favoritos gracias.- estaba emocionada.

Me aleje y con una cuchara empezó a comerlo y le daba.

Llegamos al castillo y fuimos al gran comedor.

-. Este año tendremos un estudiante nuevo, que entrará a tercer curso.- anuncio el Director Dombuldore

LPOV

Estaba feliz porque Cissy, estaba conmigo yo amaba a Narcissa. Ella era simplemente hermosa; sus ojos azul cielo, esos labios rosados que siempre tenían una sonrisa para mí y ponían en orden a cualquiera. Ella. Era mi amiga y quería que fuese mi esposa algún día, tener hijos también. Ese, era mi sueño.

-. Severus Snape, Slytherin – Cissy, aplaudió por ese chico.

Se veía serio y tenía un aura altanera.

-. Hola - saludó a Narcissa y se sentó a su lado.

-. Hola mi nombre es...

-. Narcissa Black - dijo él y ella sonrió y asintió.

-. Un placer Severus.- lo saludo -. Oh, él es mi mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy

-. Severus Snape - ambos nos reconocimos.

Estuvimos comiendo y charlando mucho rato los tres.

-. Vamos ya es tarde Cissy - bese su mejilla y fuimos con Severus a la sala común.

Severus, resultó ser un haz en pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Participaba en los círculos de estudios.

Ya habíamos regresado de las vacaciones de navidad de quinto curso y me encontré con Narcissa, mi hermosa Narcissa.

-. Lucius - tenía un traje gris hermoso, que realzaba toda su figura. estaba hermosa.

-. Narcissa, esta hermosa - ella me abrazó y beso mi nariz.

-. Tu también estas guapo - tomó mi mano y me arrastró al tren.

-. Mira lo que te traje - me regaló unos guantes de lana - los hice yo.

-. Gracias, son geniales y negros mucho mejor.

-. Lucius...

-. Dime

-. Adivina- me reto.

-. ¿Te diste cuenta que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí? ¿Que soy muy importante en tu vida?

-. Eso de que eres muy importante en mi vida es cierto. Pero no.

-. Ah… ¿Entonces?

-. Es que conocí a un chico en el mundo muggle y bueno… ¿recuerdas las vacaciones en el mundo muggle de las que te hablé? - asentí - . Bueno, el y yo somos novios - mi mundo y mis sueños al lado de Narcissa se fueron y mi corazón se partió en mil pedacitos. Pero ella no podía saberlo.

-. Felicidades Cissy - me sorprendió que mi voz saliera tan normal, pero ella se lanzó a mis brazos.

Pero ella era feliz con él.

-. Te quierooo - beso mí mejilla.

-. Te vez feliz - le dije y ella asintió.

-. Estoy feliz - la abrace y bese su sien -. Y ¿que tal vas con Trendie?

-. Nada - ella me miro y estiro mis cachetes -. Ella quiere, pero yo no.

-. Y ¿que tal Amely?

-. Tampoco no me agrada su galillo - ella sonrió.

-. ¿A qué chica tomarías enserio y no sería otro trofeo?

-. A alguien parecida a ti, pero...

-. Si ya me lo habías dicho.

-. Además son rubias- me quejé y ella me enarco una ceja.

-. ¿Que tienen las rubias? - se puso de pie y me miro.

-. Son muy mandonas - ella sonrió.

-. Pero así me quieres.- me dijo besando mi mejilla.

Y tenía razón así la amaba y no era para nada mandona. Yo quería a una mujer que me discutiera sin miedos no que se sometiera a mí.

Y que no me gustaban las rubias era cierto, pero ella rompía todos los esquemas, era la única mujer que ponía mi mundo de cabeza y me hacía estallar de deseo y como no podía apagarlo con ella, tenía que desahogarme con chicas como Amely o Trendie.

Llegamos a Hogwarts y me sentía terrible. Ella, mi hermosa Narcissa, tenía un novio y tras eso Muggle.

Me fui al gran comedor y los dos nos sentamos a comer, pero yo no me sentía nada bien, estaba frío y con unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-. Lu - me llamó Trendie y la ignore.-. Lucky - esa era Amely. Y también corrió con la misma suerte.

-. Lucius - era Cissy y la mire. -. Te llaman.

-. Sabes que no pueden llamarme así - le dije y ella asintió.

-. Vamos, te vez fatal - le entrecerré los ojos y ella me guiño un ojo y tiro un beso.

Todas mis defensas cayeron.

-. Vamos - me puse de pie y le tendí una mano.

-. ¡Oye te estamos llamando!- se quejaron.

Las mire y ellas se quedaron calladas. Solo importaba Narcissa.

Fuimos a mi habitación.

-. ¿Qué te sientes? - me preguntó.

-. Unas horribles ganas de vomitar, creo que comí mucho dulce - mentí con lo del dulce.

Tomó mi temperatura.

-. Uy Lu, te ves mal - hice puchero y ella sonrió -. No tenías que ser tan grosero con ellas. Estuvo mal.

-. Se lo buscaron, saben que no me gusta cómo me llamaron.- dijo molesto.

-. Te acabo de llamar Lu.- le recordé.

-. Tú, eres tú. Ellas, son ellas.

-. Vale.

-. ¿Tengo fiebre?- pregunto preocupado.

-. Y muy alta - ella se quitó sus sandalias y se sentó en la cama -. Cuidare tu sueño, Lucky. - se echó a reír.

-. No te rías.- pidió.

-. Vale, acuéstate.- le hice señas para que viniera.

Nos quedamos así acostados, mi cabeza en su regazo.

Lo que daría yo por ocupar el lugar que ocupa ese Muggle en su vida y corazón.

NPOV

Me desperté y Lucius estaba dormido mi cabeza en su pecho y su brazo en mi cintura.

Vi su rostro y en las mejillas habían rastros de lágrimas... debió haberse sentido muy mal y no me avisó.

Me levanté de espacio y lo contemple, era mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice.

-. Te quiero Lucky.

El sonrió dormido. Y yo bese su frente.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Severus.

-. Buenos Días Seve ¿Cómo dormiste?

-. Muy bien gracias ¿Cómo esta Lu? - ambos reímos.

-. Tenía fiebre y vómito se levantó en la madrugada dos veces.

-. ¿Y eso?

-. Mucho dulce y es que Penie, hace delicias.

-. Tienes razón.

-. A ti te quería ver Narcissa.

-. Dime Amely- conteste.

-. Eres una hipócrita, mala amiga y zorra.

Todos salieron por los gritos.

-. Calma Ams- intervino Severus.

-. Y tú también la defiendes. de seguro ya te hizo tus favores.- parecía una loca.

-. Escúchame y hazlo muy, pero muy bien. - me acerque a ella. - . Por desgracia, no formo parte de tu gremio. no soy una zorra como TU comprenderás. La próxima vez que se te ocurra decir otra sandez como esa, te aseguro que no voy a hablar. Y no tengo la culpa de que tu galillo ahuyente a los del espécimen masculino y me quieras culpar a mí de tus fallos. Que tengas buen día.- le gruñí.

Me giré y empecé a caminar.

-. Narcissa - me llamó Lucius

-. Te levantaron - fui hasta el.

-. Sí, pero bueno, no importa. - dijo con una sonrisa -. Seve, ven acá.

-. Dime, Lu - Lucius se molestó

-. No me llames Lu.

-. No me llames Seve.

-. Bueno, ya vamos quiero comer - ellos asintieron.

-. Tengo que hablar con Severus.

-. Vale, los espero en diez minutos.

Fui a mi habitación y me arregle.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y de nuevo lo siento por la demora.**_


	4. Chapter 4: El Lago Congelado

Bueno este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar de nuevo a mi fiel comentarista Millie7310

Espero que te guste y estoy feliz. Esta historia no es tan sencilla de escribir pero así la amo porque me requiere esfuerzo.

Ahora sin más

El Lago Congelado

LPOV.

-. Dime.

-. ¿Severus qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunte contrariado

-. Amely, le dijo a Narcissa que era una zorra y como la defendí que hasta me había hecho los favores.

-. Y que hizo Narcissa?- mi nena tenía carácter.

-. Se comportó como toda una dama y en palabras civilizadas le dijo que ella era la zorra y que la próxima vez no iba a hablar.- se le escuchaba orgulloso

-. Esa es mi Narcissa.- dije emocionado.

-. Hermano, estas siendo muy obvio respecto a lo que sientes por ella.- recordó.

-. No lo puedo evitar- es todo lo que, deseo en una mujer y la necesito.

-. Entiendo- se recostó en la mesa-. Pero entonces lucha por ella.- aconsejó.

-. Tiene novio - le dije con unas ganas terribles de llorar.

-¡Que dulces ni que dulces! - sonreí-. ¿Quién es?

-. No lo sé, pero es un maldito Muggle.

-. Wow - Severus quedó sentado en mi sofá.

-. Wow. - salí de la ducha y me vestí.-. Y tu como vas con Lily?

-. Se puede decir que bien.

-. ¿Ya son novios?- me moría de la curiosidad.

-. No, pero bueno estamos en las mismas.- dijo con cansancio.

-. Vamos que nos golpearan con el látigo - le dije

Fuimos y Narcissa nos esperaba con su uniforme bien puesto no como las otras. Ella era tranquila. Y eso me encantaba.

-. ¿Ya jóvenes? - preguntó

-. Después de usted señorita - fuimos a comer los tres y ella me verificó la temperatura.

-. Tienes que comer, a la primera nos toca Aritmancia.

-. Vale.- me dio muchas cosas y todas me las comí.

-. Me vas a poner gordo.- me queje y ella me sonrió.

-. Y a mí - a Severus también lo puso a comer.

-. No se quejen, es mas hoy es un gran día.- dijo con aire soñador.

-. ¿Qué hay de gran?- pregunte hastiado.

-. Muchas cosas ¿vamos a nadar al lago después de clases?

-. Claro.

Fuimos a clases y me senté al lado de Narcissa.

-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-. Si gracias - ella sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

Las clases transcurrieron -. Seve - lo llamó.

-. Dime.

-. El lago está congelado - los tres nos reímos.

-. Patinemos entonces.- propuso el.

-. Claro.

-. Exacto señorita Black, se torna clara la poción. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Ella sonrió. Y en ese momento la clase acabó.

-. Por Merlín - empezó a reír.

Se veía tan hermosa, la iba a besar y lo hubiese hecho de no llegar Severus.

-. ¿Qué crees que haces?- me gruño y lleve mis manos a mis ojos.

-. No sé todo esto es confuso.- dije ya cansado.

-. Vamos a cambiarnos - nos tomó de las corbatas.

En el lago patinamos ella parecía una princesa, era mi princesa.

-. Es una zorra - escuché la voz de Amely -. Pero no se quedará con mi Lu.

-. ¡Cuidado Narcissa! - gritó Severus.

Y cuando mire ya era demasiado tarde, mi nena, estaba en el hielo inconsciente por el golpe - . ¡Cissy! - grito Bella-. Esta me las pagas Ams - y cuando Ams, salió corriendo ella la siguió al igual que Andrómeda.

-. Cissy despierta por favor.- yo fui a su lado y vi su golpe en la cabeza. Severus, había ido por la enfermera.

-. ¿Qué pasó?- era el director

-. Director - le conté lo sucedido.

-. Por Merlín.- exclamo.

Fuimos a la enfermería, pero no me dejaron pasar.

-. Quédate tranquilo va a estar bien - me dijo Severus.

-. La voy a acabar - le dije y el sonrió.

-. Vamos - y juntos fuimos a la Sala común en donde se escucharon ruidos.

-. Tu no lo hiciste sola - le decía Bella.

-. ¿Y tu porque te metes? Eres igual de zorra que ella.- se ganó un golpe -. Eres una puta - chillo.

-. Puta ¿yo? No, querida.- dijo Bella con ironía.

-. Aquí esta Bella la otra es Trendie Triz... dijo Andromeda -. Son unas ardidas. No se metan con Narcissa ni con ninguna Black.

-. Todas tuyas Malfoy - dijo Bella con aire de suficiencia.

-. Ella es una perra Lucius - Dijo Trendie.

-. Bella - ella la golpeó -. Cállate - dije cuando empezó a llorar. -. No vuelvas a hacer algo en contra de Narcissa o te vas a arrepentir.

Par de cobardes.

Ooooooooo0o0oo0ooooooooo0000o0oo0o0o0oo0oooo0oo0o0 oooooooooooooooooooo0

Mi hermosa Narcissa, estaba ya mejor había perdido algo de sangre, pero se estaba recuperando.

-. Te am... quiero Cissy - bese su mejilla. -. Tenemos que ir al prado, comer dulces que me envío Mamá.

-. Cariño, Cissy - era su madre.-. ¿Lucius cómo estás?

-. Bien señora Black.

-. Tú viste que pasó ¿cierto?

-. Si al igual que Severus - ella asintió.

-. Ya está mejor - ella me sonrió.

-. Eres un gran amigo, quiero que la cuides como lo haces y también Severus. Gracias corazón – se parecía mucho a Cissy, mi princesa.

-. No se preocupe así lo haré.- y era cierto aunque Narcissa no me amara la cuidaría de igual forma.

Me aleje y vi a Ams y Triz siendo atendidas.

-. Lucky por favor- pedía Ams

-. Lu cariño.- Triz seguía a Ams.

Las ignore y fui a un lugar en donde estar tranquilo.

Pensé ir al prado, pero sin ella perdería toda su magia.

-. Ya Lucius estará bien - me dijo Nott.

-. Es que ella es...- no podía poner en palabras lo que sentía.

-. Muy importante para ti eso lo sabemos todos por eso nadie se atreve a molestarla. ¿Sabes cuál es su apodo? - yo negué -. La Princesita de Slytherin.

-. Es una princesa.- dije con una sonrisa de solo recordarla.

-. ¿Tú crees que ella dejaría que ese par de perras usurparan su lugar?

-. Claro que no.

-. Solo te digo que se avecina una terrible.- dijo con expresión divertida.

-. ¿De qué hablas?- no comprendía en lo absoluto

-. Cuando Narcissa esté bien esas dos no se las van a acabar.

-. Quiero verlo - le dije

-. Y yo - él se levantó.

Me quede en la sala común a esperar y pensar en qué hacer. En ese momento llegó una lechuza era de mi madre con Dulces y una nota que decía. "me entere de lo de Narcissa y Cuando puedas se lo das. te ama mamá ya te extraño"

Le respondí la nota "yo también te extraño mamá. Y gracias"

Decidí llevárselo cuando despertara.

Yo amaba a Narcissa y eso se hacía más obvio cada vez. Pero es que la necesitaba demasiado y no quería que esto se me saliera de las manos. Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil no poder tocarla. mi cuerpo la pedía a los cuatro vientos y mi corazón rogaba por el suyo. La necesitaba con locura y la amaba como un poseso no era un capricho eso era amor un amor que ya no podía ni quería callar, pero debía hacerlo para que nada cambiara entre nosotros.

-. Despertó Lucius - era Severus.

-. Vamos - fuimos a la enfermería.

-. ¿Puedo? - la enfermera me sonrió.

-. Claro Lucius - ella me dio paso y vi a Narcissa.

-. ¿Cissy como te sientes?- pregunte feliz de verle ya despierta y fuera de peligro.

-. Me duele la cadera y la cabeza. Pero mejor por la poción-. Y tu ¿cómo estás?- sonrió

-. Mejor - ella sonrió y besó mí mejilla -. ¿Cuándo puedes salir de aquí?

-. Mañana por la tarde.- dijo viéndose las manos para descartar daños.

-. Qué bien - me senté en su camilla y saque los dulces de mi capa-. Los envió mamá - ella sonrió.

-. Gracias - la ayude a sentarse y empezamos a comer.

Se escucharon pasos y nos quedamos estáticos hasta que apareció Severus

-. Nos asustaste - lo regañe

-. Lo siento - miro a Narcissa -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-. Mejor gracias - ella sonrió.

-. Hey son los que hace tu madre Lucius?

-. Si - el me miro y luego a Narcissa.

-. Oh por Dios - el tomó un trozo.

-. Si son los mejores - todos comimos y se escucharon más pasos

-. ¿Quién los trajo? - preguntó la enfermera con mirada severa.

Los dos me señalaron -. ¿Los hizo tu madre?

-. Si y siento traerlos sin su permiso.

-. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por falta de cortesía que les pasa esos son los mejores pasteles y ustedes ni para brindar.

-. Aquí hay de chocolate con almendras - le serví un poco.

-. Quince puntos para Sly- y se fue.

Todos nos pusimos a reír era tan inverosímil.

-. Estoy llena, gracias Chicos - sonrió y beso nuestras mejillas.

-. No hay de que- dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.

Fuimos a nuestra sala común ya que no podíamos quedarnos.

A la mañana siguiente fui a verla en la enfermería y apenas me vio sonrió y me abrazo.

-. ¿Como estas Cissy?

-. Tengo hambre y quiero irme, pero mejor gracias. Y ¿tu?

-. Mejor gracias

-. ¿Ya desayunaste?

-. No, vine a verte primero

-. Lucius debes comer- me regaño.

-. Vale mami- dije y ella sonrió.

-. Quiero que comas y ahora – sentencio en tono autoritario y severo.

-. Bien yo tambien te quiero- me hice el dolido.

-. Sabes que te adoro Lucius.- dijo de la manera más dulce que me quede idiotizado.

-. Si lo sé vengo en la tarde a buscarte- dije saliendo de mi letargo.

-. Claro te espero- beso mi mejilla y me abrazo.

Las clases pasaron.

-. Vamos - me lleve a Severus -. Nos va a matar Lu ya vamos tarde.

-. No me llames Lu, Sevy - el me entrecerró los ojos.

-. Vamos - fuimos por ella nos esperaba.

Cuando nos vio sonrió.

-. ¿Como estas?

-. Bien y ¿ustedes?

-. Bien vamos - la ayudamos a bajar de la camilla.

-. Mi trasero duele - se quejó

-. ¿Mucho?

-. Si - hizo puchero -. Vamos - empezó a caminar poco a poco.

-. Vamos - la tomé como un costal de papas y la lleve a la sala común.

Luego a su recámara pero Severus se quedó conversando con Bella.

-. Ya vengo - dijo entrando al baño luego de tomar su ropa.

-. Vale.

Viendo su habitación había fotos de sus padres, de ella y yo juntos y una de ella y un chico de cabello negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo contemple la foto.

-. El es James Potter, mi novio- me dijo.

-. ¿Y no se molesta por no verte?- pregunte aguantando la molestia que me producía.

-. Es incómodo y yo se lo dije, pero él insistió y bueno aquí estamos.

-. Vamos - tome su mano y tire de ella para ir al gran comedor.

Cuando entró al gran comedor todas las mesas se quedaron en silencio y ella solo sonrió una sonrisa que para los demás era adorable, pero Severus y yo sabíamos que era malvada...

Nos sentamos y ella empezó a comer y como por arte de "magia" Ams y Triz se les fue ensuciando la ropa de comida masticada era asquerosa.

-. ¡Qué asco! - se quejó Ams.

-. Para eso Narcissa - ella levantó la cabeza y las miro con una mueca de asco.

-. ¿Qué tengo que parar? Por si no te das cuenta solo estoy cenando que tu no sepas comer es otra cosa. eres una pesada - siguió comiendo.

-. Eres tú o alguna de tus hermanas.- declaro Triz.

-. O sea que ¿nosotras te estamos escupiendo comida? - dijo Bella y todos nos echamos a reír.

-. Ah - chillaron las dos y se fueron corriendo.

Y desde la mesa de Gryffindor Sirius le guiño un ojo a Narcissa.

-. Fue buena - admitió Severus.

-. Falta una Black - dijo Bella.

-. Y esta va a ser mucho peor - dijo Andrómeda.

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-. Nada que ellas no sean.

No entendí que quiso decir, pero no era nada bueno.

-. Vamos - me puse de pie.

Ella se levantó con dificultad y también Severus.

Llegamos a la sala común y la llevé a su habitación.

-. Gracias chicos - beso nuestras mejillas.

-. Descansa nena - ella asintió y se acostó.

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Lo que viene en unos pocos días es algo que no les voy a decir espero que les guste y un besazo a todas**_

_**Las quiero **_

_**D. F.**_


	5. Chapter 5: James

Hola gracias a los que la han leído y espero que les guste.

NPOV

Tenía que enviarle una carta a James y decirle que estoy bien.

A la mañana siguiente el picoteo en mi ventana me despertó.

Era la lechuza de mamá.

Y había una carta de James.

_"Narcissa hermosa, espero que estés mejor ya quiero que sean vacaciones para verte te extraño mucho y quiero que te recuperes pronto ya quiero ver tu sonrisa tus ojos y saber de nuevo que son tus labios te amo James Potter._

_PD: Van unos dulces "Muggle" que tanto te gustan._

Le" contesté rápidamente

"_Yo tambien quiero verte pronto y también te extraño no te preocupes ya estoy mejor y mi cadera también pero estaré bien. Gracias por los dulces te quiero mucho Narcissa Black._

_PD: no tengo Dulces cuídate corazón._"

Me bañe y fui con los chicos al comedor.

Los días pasaban y crecía la expectativa y el miedo por lo que iba a suceder.

Me quedé disfrutando de la tarde cerca del lago junto con Lucius que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Ya estábamos a Marzo y yo no hacía nada pero es que esto requería su tiempo ya nadie creía que hiciera algo y eso era no mejor.

Llegó el correo y con ello el eclipse de mi plan.

Tanto a Ams como Triz le fueron cayendo braguitas con tarjetas y monedas incluso.

-. Pero ¿qué es esto? - chillo.

-. Accio tarjeta - dijo Bella -. "Gracias por la noche... "y como paga... oh por Merlín un galeón - todos se echaron a reír -. ¿Y decías que éramos putas? - se levantó negando y se fue.

-. Bueno ya desayuné no quiero llegar tarde.

-. Vamos - dijo Lucius

Asistimos a clases y todo era habladurías.

-. Dios Cissy.

-. ¿Qué pasa?

-. Eso fue...

-. Lo justo.

-. Pero ¿eran de verdad las bragas o algo de ellas y se acostaron con esos chicos?

-. Por eso demore tanto, me reuní con todos los chicos con los que se acostaron y eran muchos y a cada uno le di una braga y ellos ya sabían qué hacer.

-. Y ¿que hay a cambio?

-. No me lo podían negar además que ellas jugaron con ellos.

-. Vamos a clases - me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me guió a clases.

Hoy teníamos salida a Hogsmeade, era sábado.

-. Lucius - lo llamé y él me sonrió.

-. Estas hermosa como siempre - le sonreí y bese su mejilla.

-. Y tú tan guapo y galán como siempre.

-. Me alagas - yo sonreí

-. Chicos ya estoy aquí - ese era Severus -. Muy guapa Narcissa.

-. Ya también Seve. - bese su mejilla

Salimos los tres del castillo y fuimos a Hogsmeade.

-. Buenas tardes señorita. - dijo una voz a mis espaldas esa voz que me encantaba era...

-. James - me giré y el sonrió y me abrazó.

-. No creía poder esperar hasta el verano - decía él.

LPOV

Mi pulso se aceleró.

-. Yo también te extrañe James - él la besó y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-. Cálmate- dijo Severus con una mano en mi hombro.

-. No puedo - le dije

-. Vas a poder - me dijo severo.

-. Lucius, Severus - nos llamó y utilice la máscara que utilizaba con Abraxas.

-. Dime Cissy - respondí.

-. Le presento a James Potter, mi novio.

El sonrió y yo también y le estreche la mano que tendió

-. Lucius Malfoy

-. Mucho gusto

-. Severus Snape

-. Mucho gusto - saludo y a mí me miraba especulativamente.

-. Bueno Narcissa nosotros vamos a una tienda de Túnicas la de Madame Malkin ya sabes el cumpleaños de Pennie.- dijo Seve

-. Señora Malfoy.

-. Ella me dijo...

-. No - lo callé y con un asentimiento nos marchamos.

Entramos a la tienda

-. Cálmate Lucius ¡ya!

-. Como me pides que me calme me quitan a la mujer que amo y tras eso veo como la besa es horrible Severus y me duele porque son ella y mi madre por quienes vivo ni siquiera por mí mismo.

Me desahogué y el asintió entendía mi rabia y malestar.

-. Ella se ve feliz Lucius - yo asentí.

-. Es muy celoso - le dije

-. ¿Tú qué harías si los papeles se invirtieran?

-. La celaría.

-. Entonces Lucius ya déjalo trata de calmarte y se feliz porque ella lo es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-. Yo la necesito - le dije y el asintió

-. Ella necesita un amigo.

Yo asentí y me puse de pie dirigiéndome a la puerta

-. La túnica Lucius - me recordó.

Y nos quedamos ahí viendo Túnicas cada muy hermosas y elegí una azul cielo muy hermosa con los bordes en plata le quedaría hermosa.

La pague y salimos rumbo a las tres escobas

Llegamos y pedí una cerveza de mantequilla.

Me la tomé, pero necesitaba algo más fuerte.

-. No puedes - me recordó Severus -. Mejor vamos, quiero comprar un libro.

Lo acompañe a comprar su libro y me compre uno de las nuevas leyes mágicas.

Narrador POV

James veía a Narcissa, su hermosa Narcissa él la amaba y ella a él, pero él tenía una preocupación... Lucius Malfoy.

Apenas que lo vio se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Narcissa.

Pero quien no lo estaría.

-. Bueno James creo que ya es hora de regresar al castillo - dijo Narcissa

-. El tiempo se pasó muy rápido - se quejó e hizo puchero.

-. Si se pasa rápido - ella lo beso.

-. Te voy a extrañar - le dijo James abrazándola.

-. Y yo a ti cuídate mucho ¿si? - lo besó.

-. Te amo - le dijo besándola con pasión.

-. Y yo a ti me saludas a Grettel - correspondió ella.

-. Ah se me olvidaba te envío dulces - le tendió una bolsita o bolsa.

-. Oh gracias - los tomó

-. ¿Vas sola hasta el castillo?

-. No siempre voy con Lu o Seve.

-. Lu y Seve? - preguntó confundido.

-. Lucius y Severus pero solo yo los llamo así si lo hace otro se molestan - le explicó.

-. Vamos a buscarlos - ofreció.

No caminaron mucho cuando vieron a Lucius

-. ¿Por qué la mira así? - preguntó James

-. Porque no le gusta y ella se la pasa encima del como a sol y sombra.

-. Lucius, Severus - ella los llamó y la mirada de Lucius al verla se iluminó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por James confirmando sus sospechas.

-. Bueno ya debo irme te voy a cartear mucho - le dijo Narcissa.

-. Y yo a ti hermosa nos vemos te amo.- la besó.

LPOV

Pasamos cerca de ellos y mi corazón sufrió un paro cuando escuché

-. Yo también te amo James - mire a Severus y el palmeo mi hombro.

Me quería morir, me sentía muy mal.

Estaba deprimido

-. Vamos chicos - llegó mi sol un sol que iluminaba para él, pero que para mí estaba eclipsado - asentí y empezamos a caminar.

-. ¿Qué les pareció James?

-. Te ama y tu eres feliz entonces está bien - me limite a decir.

-. Si aunque no parece de nuestra edad.- acotó Seve.

-. Bueno el tiene dieciocho años ya es mayor en el mundo Muggle.

-. Ah ya… felicidades Narcissa.

-. Me gusta verte feliz Cissy - le dije y ella sonrió.

Entramos al gran comedor y ella se sentó a mi lado.

-. ¿Qué te pasa Lucius? - preguntó.

-. Estoy cansado es todo - le sonreí y ella a mí.

Nos quedamos comiendo y mi tristeza aumentaba.

-. ¿Vamos? - preguntó ella y yo asentí cabizbajo, ella frunció el seño y besó mi mejilla -. ¿Cómo es la Túnica?

- . Ven, te la mostraré.

Fuimos a mi habitación y se la mostré.

-. Oh, es hermosa de seguro le gustará.

Sonrió.

-. Tengo buen gusto - le dije y ella asintió.

-. ¿Qué te pasa Lucius?

-. Nada Cissy, estaré bien solo me duele la cabeza

-. Vale - se metió en mi cama -. Ven acá te ves pálido - me llamó y yo fui.

-. Vale mami - me metí en la cama con ella y tomó mi temperatura.

-. Lu, estás mal mejor vamos a la enfermería.

-. No, voy a estar bien - aseguré

-. A ver, creo que no formulé bien la frase. Vamos a la enfermería ahora Lucius - dijo severa y yo asentí.


	6. Chapter 6: La Depresión

_**Hola gracias a los que leen y espero que les guste.**_

Me hizo ir a la enfermería y mi malestar aumentaba cada vez más.

-. Madame Pomfrey - llamó y ella llegó rápidamente.

-. Oh chico, estas terrible - me dijo y me guió hasta una cama y me examinó.

-. Todo parece indicar que tienes la depresión de Salazar Slytherin.

-. ¿Cómo así? - pregunté contrariado mientras ella me explicaba, Cissy iba con Severus.

-. Cuenta la historia que Salazar se enamoró, de una chica de su casa Nelsy Nours y se hicieron amigos, luego el descubrió un lugar secreto que con ella, el amor de su vida, llegaba al máximo esplendor, luego de eso siguieron yendo al lugar secreto, él la amaba con locura, pero ella solo lo veía como un amigo.

Todo empezó a empeorar cuando ella le dijo que estaba comprometida. Su estado anímico decayó y le daban estos cuadros raros, en el mundo Muggle le darían antidepresivos. Pero acá le daban pociones, pero bueno, ella un día llegó al lugar secreto estaba triste, ella no se quería casar el hombre, era un villano en eso llegó Salazar y ella lo abrazó y él como ya no podía mas con lo que sentía la hizo su mujer. Dicen que cuando llegaron a la cumbre del placer había un eclipse Lunar todo simultáneamente luego de eso él se volvió adicto a Nesly, su necesidad por ella era muy grande, pero ella lo despreciaba. Tuvieron que casarse cosa que a él le dieron oportunidades para ganársela cosa que hizo, pero él murió con el eclipse lunar en la cúspide del deseo y placer, pero las únicas palabras que le podían salvar no las escuchó. Dicen que su amor por fin podrá finiquitarse si el que descubre el lugar secreto logra sobrevivir al segundo eclipse lunar, según la profecía esos son los signos que se siguen, el encontrar el lugar secreto y los dos eclipses.

-. Por Merlín.

-. Pero de seguro tu solo tienes una simple depresión por algo, toma te daré una poción antidepresiva.

-. No gracias, solo quiero algo para la fiebre y el malestar.

-. Joven Malfoy - era el director Dombuldore.

-. Director.

-. Después de lo que le conto Madame Pomfrey ¿tiene algo que decirnos?

-. Yo...

-. No te preocupes ya lo sabemos, pero escucha, la tristeza y la congoja nunca duran para siempre.

-. No va a pasar lo mismo.

-. ¿Por qué lo crees?

-. No voy a hacerle eso a Narcissa, no sería tan desgraciado - le dije y el asintió.

-. Joven Lucius, las cosas ya están escritas lo que para nosotros es el futuro ya está solo tenemos que vivir eso ya está escrito no puedes luchar contra lo que te tiene deparado el futuro, pero sui puedes luchar por la felicidad.

En eso llegó Narcissa, el amor de mi vida.

-. Director.

-. Srta. Black cabe destacar que gracias a su círculo de estudio su casa es la que cuenta con las mejores cualificaciones seguidos de Ravenclaw y tienen muchos puntos pueden ganar la copa de las casas.

-. Gracias Director solo hay que ser firmes y organizados es todo - el asintió.

-. Estoy formando un comité de alumnos de las cuatro casas con los más sobresalientes de las mismas para ver los balances y como van los grupos algo así como un comité estudiantil y me gustaría saber si ustedes tres ¿quieren ser los de su casa?

-. Claro que si - dijo ella

-. Seguro- aceptó Severus.

-. Cuente conmigo Director.

-. Bueno en el desayuno mañana daré las noticias. Que tengan buena, noche que se mejore Joven Malfoy.

-. Gracias Director.

Dicho esto se marchó.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Cissy.

-. Bien - le dije y la enfermera sonrió.

Ya lo sabía.

-. ¿Me puedo retirar?

-. ¿Tienes dulces? - preguntó la enfermera. Y yo negué.-. Bueno entonces no te vas - hice un puchero y ella se encogió de hombros.

Nos quedamos ahí yo sabía que ella esperaba que yo tomara la decisión correcta y todo estaba en tomarme la poción si lo hacía aceptaba pasar todo eso por escuchar las palabras de la boca de mi Narcissa, pero no quería que me odiara así que no la tomaría.

En eso llegó Una lechuza era la de mamá.

-. Trim - ella se poso a mi lado y esperó a que tomara lo que mi mamá me había enviado.

Había un vociferador.

-. Detesto no poder estar ahí contigo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que deseo que te mejores, mañana Domingo iré a verte para saber bien como estas aunque confío en Madame Pomfrey. Te amo hasta mañana. Ah se me olvidaba Severus y Narcissa ahí van dulces para ustedes hice que se achicaran los recipientes para que pudiera llevarlos Trim y no se preocupe Madame también le envío como agradecimiento por los cuidados para con mi hijo. Ahora si los veo mañana. Que tengan buena noche.

Le quité los paquetes a Trim y le di una galleta.

-. Tome Madame Pomfrey - ella tomó sus dulces que tomaron su tamaño original.

Era bastante como para una semana.

-. Severus y Cissy - ellos también y yo me quede con dos recipientes.

-. ¿Ya puedo irme? - ella sonrió y asintió.

-. Si hijo ya puedes marcharte.

-. Gracias por todo - nos marchamos de la enfermería.

Llegamos a la sala común.

Estaba a oscuras no había nadie o eso creíamos.

-. ¿Cissy dónde estabas? - le preguntó Bella.

-. Es que estábamos en la enfermería Lucius estaba algo mal. - ella suspiro con alivio.

-. ¿Pasa algo Bella? - ella me miro y asintió.

-. Ams y Triz planean algo ya cayó Andrómeda.

-. ¿Qué pasó?

-. Unos estúpidos Hufflepuff la atacaron y...

-. Y ¿qué?

-. Utilizaron muchos Cruciatus y ahora ya está mejor, pero esto es solo el comienzo.

-. Me las van a pagar una por una y te juro que van a desear que les mande un imperdonable - dijo Narcissa y luego fuimos a la habitación de Andrómeda.

-. Andrie ¿como estas? - le preguntó y ella asintió.

-. Bien gracias y tus estas bien - yo asentí.

-. No se preocupen todo va a estar bien.

-. Lucius ¿no te gustaría ser un poco menos guapo? - preguntó Bella y yo sonreí.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el de hoy que tengan buena noche o madrugada**_

_**Besos y Dios los guarde**_

_**D. F.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Danielle Franks

Hola este espacio, es para agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia.

Debido a que la misma no ha tenido la aceptación que esperaba, me veo en la penosa necesidad de poner este anuncio y pedirles que si les agrada la trama o la historia háganmelo saber.

Este anuncio se quedara aquí por un tiempo y si veo que no surte el efecto esperado, borrare la historia de mi perfil.

Les pido disculpas si lo toman a mal, pero en realidad necesito saber si les agrada la historia, sé que no la leerán muchas personas ya que no es una pareja que se busque mucho pero bueno.

Gracias a todos y Dios los Guarde.

Atte. Danielle Franks


End file.
